2008 Summer Olympics, Meltokio
by royjoy
Summary: The next Summer Olympics are taking place in Meltokio, and the group is entering in the competitions. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Opening Ceremony

2008 Summer Olympics, Meltokio 

Chapter 1: The Opening Ceremony

The whole group, excluding Lloyd, is sitting in the stands at the Meltokio Coliseum, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. Colette is jumping around nervously, trying to spot Lloyd.

Just when she had given up looking, Lloyd came running through the stands.

"Hey guys!"

Colette almost yelled. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd apologized. "Sorry I'm late. Has the opening ceremony started yet?"

Colette reassured him. "Nope. I think you're just in time." Lloyd was relieved.

"By the way, what event is it today?"

Raine jumped in. "The 400 Meter Freestyle swim is today. I've already entered."

"Me too." Added Sheena.

Regal replied, "So am I."

"I'm swimming too!" Zelos added with his usual, carefree attitude.

"I hear Yuan is in it! Woo!" Sheena said excitedly.

Zelos questioned her opinion. "What's so great about him?"

"Um..." Sheena nervously added.

"Lord Botta is also entered in the race." Presea said with a bored expression on her face.

Genis added, "And another entrant is a Random Desian member."

Lloyd looked confused. "Who's the last contestant?"

Raine shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, just some guy who's supposed to be really good, but nobody's ever heard of him."

"Strange." Lloyd said. Apparently he hadn't either.

Their brief conversation stopped and they resumed waiting for the opening ceremony.

Colette finally spotted something. "Look! It's starting!"

Bright, fluorescent colors filled the room, and suddenly the huge arena looked like a disco ballroom.

Regal saw something else. "The torch carrier is coming!"

Shigeru Mayimoto ran, panting, into the arena, holding the torch up.

Zelos was not impressed. "Shigeru Mayimoto?"

A sweat drop appeared over Lloyd.

Shigeru barely makes it to the big torch and collapses.

"I've heard that he was never very athletic." Remarked Zelos.

Instantly, a mob of reporters surrounded Mayimoto's fallen body.

Another sweat drop appeared over Lloyd.

A giant white sphere pops open and an incredibly fat and huge dove struggles to fly out, ending the opening ceremony.


	2. Swimming

2008 Summer Olympics, Meltokio 

Chapter 2: Swimming

Review Replies:

Kratos-Yuan: Well, here's the next chapter.

After the rather disappointing opening ceremony, the four members of the group that entered in the swimming race have left for the locker room to get changed. Zelos is blindfolded so that he doesn't see anything.

"Any ideas who that unknown guy is?" Questioned Sheena.

Raine hesitantly answered, "I've heard that his initials are MP."

Zelos added, jokingly, "Mango Punch?"

Regal didn't care for Zelos's comment. "Stop joking around, Zelos. This swimmer may very well take gold.

From the locker room they could hear the announcer.

"The contestants are about to enter the arena!"

"That's our cue. Let's get going." Raine said as she started out the door.

"Uh... right." Zelos followed her, and bumped into a wall because he still had his blindfold on.

They all walked out to the large arena with a 200 Meter pool in the center. There were eight lanes in the pool.

Zelos whimpered. "Can you guys take this blindfold off now?"

Raine obliged. "Sure. But only if you behave."

"Okay!" Said Zelos, in a very fake tone.

As Raine started to take the blindfold off, he donned a perverted smile.

"Nice swimsuit, Sheena!"

Sheena's face started to turn deep red. Not from blushing, but from anger.

Regal cautioned Zelos. "Back away, back away."

Raine started to walk to the pool. "Get in your lanes, everyone!"

The announcer's voice boomed through the megaphone.

"In Lane 1, from Mizuho, Tethe'alla, is... Sheena!"

The crowd went wild.

"In Lane 2, from Sylvarant, is... Lord Botta!"

The crowd cheered a bit.

"In Lane 3, from Sylvarant, is... a random Desian!"

The crowd went wild.

"In Lane 4, from Derris-Kharlan, is... Yuan!"

The crowd went really really wild.

"In Lane 5, from Heimdall, Tethe'alla, is... Raine!"

The crowd cheered.

"In Lane 6, from Tethe'alla, is... Regal!"

The crowd cheered.

"In Lane 7, from Meltokio, Sylvarant, is... Zelos!

The crowd went wild.

Announcer: And last but not least, in Lane 8, from the United States, is... Michael Phelps!

The crowd was still.

Raine was still confused. "Who's he?"

Zelos agreed. "Never heard of him. He sure is tall, though"

The announcer voice could be heard once again. "Ready... set... GO!"

Zelos started swimming incredibly slow due to the fact that he's watching Sheena.

Regal is using his powerful legs well, but withought the use of his hands he isn't very fast.

Sheena and Raine are both swimming well and are very close in position.

Lord Botta is ahead of each of them.

Yuan is right next to Lord Botta.

And Michael Phelps is... destroying the competition!

"Just look at him go!" Said the announcer.

Michael Phelps touches the wall first and starts back the other way.

The announcer shouted. "One more length to go!"

Zelos is now completely stopped and is waiting for Sheena to come back the other way so that he can look at her.

Yuan and Botta are in front of the main pack, but Yuan is pulling away.

The announcer yelled again. "They're in the last 100 meters! Phelps is winning by... a lot!"

Regal is trying his hardest, but to no avail.

The announcer was surprised. "And look at that random Desian go! He's passed Raine... Sheena, now Botta! Is he using an Exsphere? No! He isn't! What a comeback!"

"And... Michael Phelps touches the wall and beats the World Record by 7 Seconds! He has also beaten Yuan, who came in second, by 10 seconds!"

Phelps is awarded the gold, Yuan the silver, and the Random Desian member gets the bronze.

Botta was angry. "Darn, and I was so close!"

Zelos was still in the pool. "What? It's over? Where's Sheena? Somebody help me!"


End file.
